1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ladder mounted gutter protectors and more particularly pertains to protecting roof gutters from damage when leaning ladders against the roofs of houses and buildings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ladder supports is known in the prior art. More specifically, ladder supports heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing damage to various types of structures when leaning ladders against them are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,421 to Robinson a gutter protector assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,163 to Kent, Sr., et al., discloses a ladder support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,098 to Samuelson discloses a gutterbuddy and ladder guide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,136 to Morin discloses a ladder support for eavestrough or gutter.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,365 to Davis discloses a rain gutter ladder support.
In this respect, the ladder mounted gutter protectors according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting roof gutters from damage when leaning ladder against the roofs of houses and buildings.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved ladder mounted gutter protectors which can be used for protecting gutters from damage when leaning ladders against the roofs of houses and buildings. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.